


The Uprising

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: Anakin tries to squash his kids’ rebellions.AU where the twins are born early and the Clone Wars is still going on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of inspired by America Housewife  
Finally posting this on AO3 lol

“Child, flinging your pacifier across the room is definitely not okay,” Anakin ground out.

Luke and Leia were one and a half and already trying to show independence. Padmé sighed as she went to get the pacifier.

“Ani, I don’t think scolding them is going to help. Haven’t you watched all the times I’ve fed them?”

“Yes, but they like you. They don’t appreciate the whole ‘ship flies in the hanger’ bit coming from me. Besides, don’t they need to be scolded so they learn?”

“Anakin, they’re almost two. They probably can’t even comprehend that you’re annoyed, or even that throwing stuff isn’t alright. Just keep trying, because I have laundry and data work that needs to be done.”

Anakin sighed and picked up the spoon again, sitting in front of Luke.

“You’re the easy one. Just take a bite, and swallow, alright?” Anakin put the spoon closer to Luke and, much to his shock, he actually ate it. After finishing Luke, he moved to Leia.

“You’re the hater. Please, just swallow one stupid bite, maybe more?” he put the spoon to Leia’s mouth, but she didn’t open.

“Seriously, you’re going to make me embarrass myself?” Anakin sighed as she actually nodded.

“Fine,” he made plane noises, and slowly brought the spoon closer to her mouth after making it move in ‘flight patterns’ as he called them.

Leia squealed, and Anakin shoved the spoon in her mouth.

“Tastes good, right?” He kept his eyes closed when she spat it on his face, giggling.

“Child, spitting food on my face isn’t alright either.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Anakin are you sure you know what you’re doing?” _

_ “Yes Padmé, I’m sure. Have fun at your meeting,” she rolled her eyes. _

It was that conversation that made Anakin growl while glaring at the squealing infant.

Earlier he (reluctantly) agreed to learn how to change a diaper. And now their changing room smells like ten infants needed to be changed.

“You guys don’t even eat much of the food we serve you! How could there possibly be this much poop? Have you been saving it for me?” Luke’s response was to giggle.

“Padmé should’ve left instructions, what do I do now?” He shrugged.

He grabbed a roll of tape and wrapped it around the new diaper, hoping it would last ‘till Padmé got home.

“Leia, your turn…” he swore her diaper was smaller last time he saw her.

He sighed and put Luke in his crib, taking Leia from hers, “We need to buy food with less fiber for you.”

He put Leia on the table, resisting the urge to puke when he took her soiled diaper off. He quickly put the new one on, taping it around her waist as well.

~

“You said you could handle it. Diapers don’t need tape, there are flaps and stuff you know,” Anakin face palmed.

“It was very stressful, okay?!”


	3. Chapter 3

“What in God’s name are you doing to that pizza?” Anakin stared, dumbfounded.

He blamed Padmé for the mess that was his kids’ faces.

She left pizza on the counter, and in typical Skywalker twin fashion , Luke and Leia found it.

But that’s not why Anakin is disturbed. No, it’s how they’re eating it.

Luke giggled while Leia spit what was in her mouth at her brother.

Anakin sighed, “In the future, I’m gonna have to teach you how to eat pizza. No one slams it on their faces, and globbers the cheese off. They have manners.”

He scooped them up and put them in their chairs. He then left the kitchen in search of washcloths.

And a mop.

~

When he returned, he face palmed.

Luke and Leia had made an even bigger mess with the pizza that was left with them.

_ Why’d I trust them to leave the box alone? _

“You guys are going to be the death of me.” he grumbled as he got to work with the mop.

~

When Padmé returned she found her husband passed out on the floor. Luke and Leia had smeared the pizza all over his face.

“What in god’s name did you do to your father?” she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, pretty sure Bantha Kart isn’t a thing lol, also Luke and Leia are like sixish

“What, exactly, are you doing?”

Anakin stared dumbfounded at his family. They were playing Bantha Kart, but had makeup on their faces. And it was terrible.

“Dad! Mom made a bet! Whenever you lose a round of Bantha Kart, you have to take some random thing of makeup and make a random swipe on your face!” Luke beamed at his father.

“Daddy, wanna play with us?” Leia turned to her father too.

“Come on Ani, they would really enjoy it. You’re finally on leave.” Padmé looked at her husband, smiling softly. 

Anakin saw the mischief in her eyes, and knew she told the kids to pull on their begging eyes.

_ Why must you torture me woman? _

“_ Please _ daddy?” The kids asked in their best pleading voices.

_ Kriff _. Anakin cursed under his breath, “Fine.”

_ ~ One hour later ~ _

“How did I manage to look like a clown?” Anakin laughed as Luke tackled him. That didn’t mean he was enjoying himself.

He very much looked like a clown.

He had white makeup on the majority of his face, and pink around his eyes. He had a red smear on his nose that basically ended up in a circle.

And more red and pink on his cheeks.

_ It’s even in my hair. _

“Daddy, you look silly,” Leia giggled. Both of them did when Anakin got up.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Padmé asked with humor in her voice as she smirked.

“‘Fresher. I’m not gonna spend the rest of this game looking like a clown”

In all honesty, after playing more, he looked even worse than a clown.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who read this fic and enjoyed it :)

‘Whatever you’re doing, don’t fail!’ Anakin repeated his version of Yoda’s ‘Do or do not. There is no try.’ mantra in his head.

He balanced a sleeping Luke on his shoulder while checking Leia’s temperature for the umpteenth time.

Padmé had to attend a vote for some financial bill, of course on the day Luke got sick.

Anakin just hoped this was better than anything they did as babies.

“Still no fever. Now, c’mon Luke, you’re sleeping with dad tonight.” he stroked Leia’s hair lovingly before taking Luke and moving to the living room.

“I’ve never been more thankful for buying a couch that doubles as a bed. It makes life _ that _ much easier.”

Anakin sighed, Luke’s forehead slightly warmer than last time he checked, “Where did Padmé put the cold medicine?”

Anakin scavenged the kitchen cabinets and anywhere else that had a cabinet in their house, looking for the medicine bottle. Nothing.

“Now where-” he sprinted to the bathroom as Luke started making gagging noises.

He cringed, rubbing his son’s back affectionately as he threw up the little amount of food he ate that morning.

“Daddy, is he gonna be okay?” Anakin turned, seeing Leia standing at the door. He smiled at her comfortingly to assure her.

“Yes Leia, he’ll be fine,” Anakin said, still rubbing Luke’s back as he dry-heaved.

“Come here,” he waved his hand, gesturing for Leia to come.

~

Padmé opened the door, the two Naboo moons shining bright through the kitchen windows. She smiled softly at the scene before her:

Luke was curled up on Anakin’s lap, one of Anakin’s arms wrapped protectively around the sick child.

Leia was curled under Anakin’s other arm, both of her arms hugging her brother.

Despite the initial panic that came with the pregnancy itself, combined with their secret relationship, she couldn’t be more thankful for the results.

She was glad it all worked out. And she knows that Anakin is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went on Wookieepedia for the sake of finding out Naboo’s moons


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if smoothie stains or not

Anakin had been sent home that day to catch up on data work, something that he hated more than sand.

It didn’t help that the kids were slurping loudly on whatever Padmé bought them before leaving to have what she claimed was a “girls day.”

Anakin was worried about his wallet.

Eventually, the seven year old’s slurping had reached a new level of obnoxious, to the point that Anakin had to stop it.

“What are you doing?” Anakin asked. Looking up, he changed his tactics.

The kids each had their cups balanced on the couch’s arms, slurping their whatever through a straw. No hands holding the cups either.

“Drink your whatever like a normal person.” Anakin ordered. At that, his rebels looked up, staring at him before taking another large slurp.

“I’m serious. They’re going to fall, and you’re cleaning them up. Don’t even try to argue with me.” He added as they started to retort.

Not long after he made that statement did he hear the telltale sound of liquid hitting the floor.

He looked at it, cringing when he saw it was smoothie. That’ll stain the carpet for sure.

Looking up, he saw both kids had dropped their smoothies. They kept saying how the other did it and that it wasn’t their fault.

Anakin wasn’t having any of it.

“Threepio! Get the cleaning supplies! The kids are finally learning how to clean!”

Both kids pouted at that, and Anakin smirked. “Hey, I warned you. This is what you get for disrupting my data work.”

~

An hour later, Padmé got back from her shopping spree.

She walked in, leaving her bags on a bench conveniently right next to the door.

Walking into their living room, she saw Anakin leaning over a data pad. But Anakin actually doing data work wasn’t what confused her.

No, what confused her was Luke and Leia. Both kids had mops, buckets, towels and carpet cleaner, scrubbing furiously at the floor.

While cleaning, they were chanting “daddy’s mean” over and over again. Leia would even stick her tongue out at him a couple of times, to which Anakin would stick his tongue out right back at her.

“Hi, I’m home. Anakin, do you mind telling me what is happening right now?” Padmé asked, kissing him on the forehead.

Anakin chuckled, looking proud of himself. “They had their smoothies balanced on the couch. They fell after I told them to stop, so naturally it’s their responsibility to clean it up.”

“You know what, it’s nice to have them clean up their mess for once. I’m not complaining. If you’ll excuse me, I’m putting my clothes in our room.”

Anakin’s eyes widened in horror, and he quickly turned towards his wife.

“How much did you spend?!” He asked frantically.

She looked sheepishly at him before saying “A lot… sorry?”

Anakin groaned, putting his head in his hands. He just can’t win.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing clone wars characters lol

“Are you sure you can handle them?” Padmé asked, concern in her eyes.

The 501st was on leave. Anakin and Padmé, desperate for some time to themselves, decided to find a babysitter, and have a date night. Rex and Ahsoka volunteered.

Ahsoka waved her hand dismissively, picking Luke up in her arms. “Not at all.”

Rex chuckled as Leia pinched his nose. “If Boil and Waxer could make friends with a child, I don’t see why we can’t babysit two for a while.”

Anakin looked skeptical, but Padmé smiled reassuringlyat him.

“We’ll be back by ten, I have instructions for them on the fridge, have fun you two!”

Ahsoka smiled in return. “We will, but the goal was for _you two_ to have fun!”

With a final wave, they left for their date.

Ahsoka looked at Rex. “Are you ready, Captain?”

Rex smiled. “Always, Commander.”

~

They weren’t ready. Both wished their training had taught them how to clean walls.

“So… should we call someone or…?” Rex asked, staring at the once white walls.

While Rex and Ahsoka were trying to figure out where Luke and Leia’s lunches were, they had used their crayons to draw battles on the walls.

“Hey, why get rid of art? They are just beautiful drawings of our battles.” Ahsoka said.

“Inaccurate drawings. And I’m not sure they want these drawings on their walls. Anakin definitely learned his cleaning from Padmé.”

Ahsoka snapped her fingers. “Or Anakin makes Threepio do all the cleaning!”

Rex smiled. “Then let’s ask him.”

~

“Come on, Luke! If you want a cookie, eat your dinner.” Ahsoka was _ very _ close to force throwing the food across the room.

Rex pinched his forehead. “Even Leia ate hers, and Anakin said _ she _ was the problem child.”

Rex regretted saying that when Leia threw some of Luke’s food in his face using the force.

Ahsoka started giggling uncontrollably, and had to cover her mouth with her hand. Rex snorted, swiping off the food.

Then a lightbulb went off in his head. “Hey, Luke, how about a trade?”

Luke stared at him. “What kind of trade?” He asked suspiciously.

Ahsoka smirked. “Yeah Rex. What kind of trade?”

He pulled a ration bar out of his pocket. “I’ll eat your carrots if you eat this.”

Ahsoka’s eyes were starting to water as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Luke put a hand under his chin, pondering. Leia got bored.

“Do it you coward!” She shouted.

He glared at her before looking at Rex. “Deal.”

Rex took Luke’s bowl of carrots, and slowly bit into one of them. Luke took the ration bar, and bit into it.

His eyes widened and watered as he coughed out the ‘food.’

“NO! GIVE ME MY CARROTS BACK!” He threw the bar with the force at Rex, who dodged as he put the carrots on the counter.

Rex smirked as Ahsoka smiled. “Good times Captain, good times.”

~

“Hello! We’re home!”

Rex looked up from where he was propped against the couch, seeing Luke and Leia hug their parents.

He smiled. They were sweet. They were also devils, but still sweet.

“So, how were they?” Padmé asked as she walked toward the couch, noticing how exhausted they looked.

Ahsoka smiled. “No trouble at all.” They all noticed her smile waver a bit.

Leia smiled. “Daddy! Go on another date night! This was fun! I want Auntie Ahsoka and Uncle Rex to watch us again!”

Anakin picked her up, and chuckled at Ahsoka and Rex’s horror stricken looks.

“Maybe another time kids. Now, time for bed.”

After Padmé said goodbye, they left.

“Next time, we’re bringing Jesse and Fives.” Rex said.

Ahsoka nodded. “Definitely.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently blue milk is the squid from Mario Kart now

Anakin walked into the living room and frowned.

Leia was on the couch playing Bantha Kart, and Luke was nowhere to be seen.

“Leia, where’s Luke? Ahsoka wanted to practice saber techniques with him.”

Leia groaned as she was hit with blue milk. “He went to Wedge’s place.”

“He’s been going there a lot lately hasn’t he?”

Leia nodded, still focused on her game.

“Well, when he comes in, tell him Ahsoka wants to see him tomorrow.”

Leia nodded, and Anakin left the house, going to practice with Ahsoka.

Padmé walked in at the same time, immediately taking out her head piece.

“Leia, where’s Luke?”

Leia groaned at having to answer again. “He’s with Wedge again.”

Padmé nodded. “Alright. What do you want for dinner?”

“No more of that ‘made with blue milk’ stuff.”

Padmé laughed. “Ani said no to it as well. Alright. Remind me in an hour to go and pick up some Nerf burgers.”

Leia cheered. “Yes! Nerf burgers! And I won!”

~

Luke ended up eating dinner at Wedge’s, and Padmé told him there were leftovers for him in the fridge.

Luke opened the fridge, looking for said leftovers, planning on eating them for lunch while he and Ahsoka trained.

Leia walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple and hopping onto the island.

“Leia? Where are the leftovers?” Luke asked, turning to face his twin.

“What leftovers?”

“From two days ago. The Nerf burgers.”

“Oh those. Yeah I ate those.”

Luke glared at her. “I planned on eating those!”

Leia shrugged. “I was hungry yesterday, and you were at Wedge’s again.”

Luke stormed off, resolving to buy himself a lunch at Dex's before their lesson.

Leia shrugged, finishing her apple before starting up Bantha Kart.

~

“Hey, where’s Luke? This is the third day this week he hasn’t eaten dinner with us.” Anakin asked, confused.

“He’s eating at Wedge’s.” Leia answered, moving her food around with her fork.

“Threepio, remind me to thank them for having Luke over there so often.” Padmé said.

“Why is he eating there so often?” Anakin asked.

“Because he has a new friend.” Leia answered, pushing her place back. “Can I be excused?”

Padmé stared at the plate. “Leia you hardly ate anything. I thought you loved Nerf burgers.”

“Can I just go?” Leia said, gesturing to their TV.

“Honey let her go.” Anakin said, thumbs pressing into his forehead.

Padmé nodded before getting up. “I’ll go get you something for your headache.”

Anakin also stood up. “No, no. I just need a nap. I’ll pack this up and eat it later.”

Padmé shook her head. “No. I’ll pack it up.”

~

A few minutes after Leia went to bed, Anakin walked in.

“So. Luke’s spending the night at Wedge’s tonight.”

Leia made an angry hmm sound as she felt the bed dip, Anakin taking a seat. He rubbed her arm, and she sat up, annoyed.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Anakin asked.

“No. Why would I be jealous? Luke made a friend. I’m happy for him.”

Anakin chuckled. “But you feel like he’s replacing you, don’t you?”

He smiled encouragingly at her, and Leia sighed. “Yes. I miss when we both hung out. Now it’s him and Wedge or me myself and I.”

“You really feel that way?” Luke said, leaning against the doorway.

Anakin slipped out and nudged his son forward.

Leia nodded, looking down. “Between your Jedi training and hanging out with Wedge, I never see you anymore.”

Luke sat down on her bed and put a hand on her shoulder. “Leia you’re my sister. I’ll never replace you, but I’ll have friends outside of you.”

“I know that Luke. But dinner with Wedge everyday this week?”

Luke chuckled. “That’s because I was mad that you ate my leftovers.”

Leia chuckled, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Yeah. Sorry about that. I was really hungry.”

Luke laughed. “Okay, so how about tomorrow, after I train with Ahsoka, you and I can play Bantha Kart?”

Leia leaned over and hugged Luke gratefully. “I’d appreciate that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got a lot more serious than I thought it would, my bad lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still out of ideas, but I’m back bois!  
Also Luke and Leia are around 10 years old

Padmé opened the door to their apartment, shivering as the cold from her clothes seeped through to her skin.

She sighed as she closed the door, looking forward to a warm bath and soft clothes after running home in the rain.

She walked to the bedroom on autopilot, and nearly tripped on a lone pillow.

Blinking in surprise as she gathered herself, she looked around the dark room, just now taking in the massive gathering of pillows surrounding their couch.

“Luke? Leia?” she yelled, and two heads popped out of the pillow hill.

“Yes mom?” they asked in sync.

“What’s going on here?” she asked, smiling gently at them.

The two grinned back. “We built a pillow fort.” Leia said matter of factly.

Padmé nodded. “Alright. Where’s your father? And why are you still up?”

Luke shrugged. “We were waiting for you.”

Padmé smiled softly. “You can stay up until I go to bed if you tell me where Anakin is.”

Leia nodded and pointed enthusiastically at the couch. “Dad fell asleep doing work, so we built the fort around him.”

Padmé chuckled softly at them. “Alright. Just don’t wake him. He needs the rest.”

The twins saluted. “Ma’am yes ma’am!”

They returned to the depths of their fort, and Padmé continued her quest for a warm bath and comfortable clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to come up with an idea for the next chapter soon, no promises tho


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record any Star Wars fic I write will be a fusion of Star Wars and the real world

“And please, no special treatment.” Padmé added as she took the key card from the person behind the desk, who nodded.

With both her and the 501st on leave, Padmé decided now would be the perfect time to take Luke and Leia on a vacation.

And what better place than her home planet, where both she and Anakin got married?

They eventually reached their room, and after quickly claiming the master bedroom, Padmé l led the twins to their room.

Luke and Leia sook engaged in a pillow fight, which left Padmé and Anakin to plan out their week of relaxation and family time.

“So, what should we do today?”

Padmé smiled. “This hotel has a pool, and an outdoor area open twenty four seven.”

“Did we bring camping gear?” Anakin asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Padmé nodded. “I figured camping out on good nights would be a possibility.”

Anakin pecked her on the lips. “I guess we have a plan now.”

~

Padmé was soon reminded of her husband’s true age. Which was the same as her kids.

They’d gotten the pool to themselves surprisingly, and the twins and their father had taken this opportunity to play Yoda Cola.

Padmé, figuring Anakin had things under control, decided now was as good a time as any to take a nap, the heat of the Naboo sun warming her.

She didn’t hear the sound of Leia’s giggling as Luke yelled, “Yoda!”, nor did she hear the sound of someone getting out of the pool.

She soon screeched when she heard a splash, feeling herself fall into the water.

Opening her eyes, she shot a glare at her husband, who had picked her up bridal style and jumped into the pool.

He and Leia were laughing uncontrollably, and, to add salt to the wound, Luke blindly stumbled toward them, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Padmé splashes her hands down in the water, turning her glare toward the sky as she yelled, “Oh come on!”

~

After their eventful day at the pool, Padmé decided to check out the outdoor area, and soon enough she found a table with four chairs.

After dinner, she and her family settled at that table for a friendly game of Play Nine, the Card Game of Golf.

“Luke!” Leia yelled as Luke was about to take a six out of the discard pile.

“What?” Luke asked, confused.

Leia pointed angrily at Anakin, who’s smirk was exchanged for a scowl as Leia was about to ruin his plan.

“You take that six, you’re giving up a four. And giving dad the four he needs to get a minus 10, plus that means he flips! You still have a twelve there, get rid of that first!”

Luke held his hands up, going to take from the deck instead.

Luckily for him, it was a twelve, allowing him to get rid of a ten, and cancel out his twelve points.

Anakin groaned as he reached for the deck. The scowl on his face changed as a mischievous spark lit up his eyes.

“Hmm. Decisions, decisions.” After some dramatic silence, Anakin smirked. “Let’s give myself a safety net. Padmé, you can put me down for negative ten points.”

He got rid of his eight, placing down the four card, revealing that he did, indeed, gave minus 10 points.

Padmé groaned as she wrote that down for his score, before they each finished off their hands.

Padmé ended up with five points, Leia with three, and Luke with 27.

“Um, can I have a crash course on how to play this game?” Luke asked.

Padmé chuckled. “I remember telling you that you want the lower score.”

Luke blushed in embarrassment. “Whoops.”

Everyone laughed before continuing the game.

By the ninth - and last - hole, Anakin had won with 20 points, Leia in second with 33, Luke in third with 45, and Padmé in last with 46.

~

Currently, Padmé and Anakin were leaning on each other, with Leia curled up against Anakin and Luke on Padmé.

True to her word, she did bring sleeping bags, tents, and the stuff to make s’mores. The hotel had lit them a fire, and they had made the s’mores with enthusiasm.

Padmé knew she was going to leave a lot of extra credits when they left.

She stared up at Naboo’s two moons, and all of the stars shining brightly, covering everything in an ethereal glow.

She looked at Anakin, who was asleep, his head on her shoulder as he probably got his first good night’s sleep since his last leave.

She looked at the twins, who were staring at a shooting star in awe, a whole galaxy full of surprises waiting for them when this war is over.

Padmé decided that she couldn’t wait to explore the galaxy with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where Yoda Cola came from and I’m pretty sure I don’t wanna


End file.
